1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for allocating an identifier to an access terminal in a mobile communication system, and in particular, to a method for allocating a UATI (Unicast Access Terminal Identifier) to an access terminal in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a CDMA2000 1× (IS-95C) system can transmit data at 144 Kbps, two or more times faster than an IS-95B system having a maximum data rate of 64 Kbps. Further, the CDMA2000 1× system supports services provided through a radio multimedia platform such as Java, Brew, etc., a multimedia service such as a streaming type of AOD/VOD (Audio On Demand/Video On Demand) etc., and a text service.
A CDMA2000 1×EV-DO (Evolution-Data Only) system, which has evolved from the CDMA2000 1× system having a maximum data rate of 144 Kbps, has a maximum data rate of 2.4 Mbps, at least 16 times faster than the CDMA2000 1× system, and can support bidirectional data transmission as well as high-speed Internet search. If the CDMA2000 1× EV-DO technology acknowledged by the ITU (International Telecommunication Union) is used, a large amount of traffics can be transmitted with superior quality by optimizing existing voice and data spectrum.
However, while the CDMA2000 1×system uses an IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity) permanently allocated to an access terminal (AT), the CDMA 1×EV-DO system uses a UATI temporarily allocated to the AT by an access network controller (ANC), corresponding to a base station controller (BSC), in order to provide a high-speed packet data service. Therefore, in order to provide a high-speed packet data transmission service efficiently in the CDMA 1×EV-DO system, which is a mobile communication system for high-speed packet data transmission, a specific UATI allocation method is needed for determining when the UATI is to be allocated to the AT and which UATI is to be allocated.